Va-t'en
by Skaelds
Summary: " - Tu devrais te reposer. Arrêtes un peu de travailler, tu vas te tuer à la tâche. " " - Il ne faudrait pas un Avengers de plus sur la liste des morts, hein ? "


_« - Tu devrais te reposer. Arrêtes un peu de travailler, tu vas te tuer à la tâche._

 _\- Il ne faudrait pas un Avengers de plus sur la liste des morts, hein ? »_

Le sourire de Tony n'atteint plus ses yeux. Il passe presque toutes ses journées dans son atelier, penché sur ses machines, sur ses plans, alors pour seule compagnie la voix de Jarvis. Et Steve.

Il ne monte presque plus dans la salle principale, ne sait plus depuis combien de temps il ne les a pas vu. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas parlé avec eux, alors qu'ils habitent maintenant dans la même tour. Et c'est de sa faute en partie, il le sait bien, parce qu'il a interdit à Jarvis de leur autoriser l'accès ici.

L'IA a tenté de protester, il ne l'a pas voulu.

Steve aussi, lui aussi il essaye de le faire sortir, de le faire revoir le monde, mais après tout à quoi ça sert ?

Tout ce qu'il touche apporte la mort, tout ceux qu'il fréquente finissent invariablement par être blessés, par mourir, par perdre tout ce qui compte pour eux.

« - Ne dit pas ça. Nous savons tous ce qui nous attend ici, Tony. N'essaye pas de te prouver le contraire. Crois-tu vraiment que c'est uniquement de ta faute ?

\- _La ferme._ »

La voix de Tony gronde, énervée. Il sait dans l'expression de Steve, dans l'étincelle qui passe pendant un moment dans ses yeux qu'il l'a blessé, mais il n'a pas le temps de s'en excuser qu'il est déjà parti.

C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Qu'il le laisse seul, qu'il s'en aille.

Qu'il arrête, qu'il arrête d'être là.

Mais malheureusement, il finit toujours pas revenir.

« - Sors Tony. S'il te plait. Pour moi ? Où est passé ton sens de l'humour, ta légèreté ?

\- Tais-toi. Vas-t'en. »

.

.

« - Quand finiras-tu par faire ton deuil de tout ça ? Tu ne penses pas que ça a assez duré ? Tu te comportes comme un enfant gâté Tony ! Ressaisis-toi bon sang !

\- Vas t'en.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes les abandonner ? Tu veux lâcher prise toi aussi ? Tu n'as aucun honneur ?

\- Vas t'en. Vas t'en.

\- Ils t'attendent dehors. Ils sont toujours en train de venir voir Jarvis tu sais, ils n'ont pas laissé tomber - eux. C'est comme ça que tu veux les remercier ?

\- LA FERME ! »

.

.

« - On s'inquiète pour toi. Si tu les voyais, tu pourrais peut-être... »

Il balance un verre à sa tête. Il ne touche pas Steve, évidemment. Comment le pourrait-il ? Mais l'alcool gicle, va inonder certains circuits, le fait se lever précipitamment.

« - Merde, merde, merde ! Non ! » Tony peste tout en essayant de réparer les dégâts. Il essaye de se relever, ne retombe que sur le sol, alors qu'il essuie ses larmes rageuses. « Vas t'en. Vas t'en. »

Il jette un dernier regard à Steve qui s'en va, qui le laisse encore seul, plongé dans ses réflexions.

« - Vas t'en... »

.

.

Il est assis sur son bureau, sa tête reposant entre ses bras et son verre à la main. Il a un mal de crâne si intense... Il ne se rappelle plus pourquoi, comment, ce qui s'est passé. Il ne se souvient pas quand a-t-il été dans un état pareil, quand était la dernière fois qu'il s'est rendu ivre de la sorte.

Mais ça n'a plus d'importance.

« - Monsieur, Monsieur Rogers... » commence l'IA, presque hésitante.

« - Non, non, nonnononnon. » murmure-t-il, en raffermissant sa prise sur son verre. Il ne veut pas de lui, il ne veut pas qu'il soit là. Qu'il s'en aille, tout simplement, qu'il le laisse être tranquille...

Qu'il le laisse pouvoir enfin tirer un trait.

« - Tony. » La voix est déçue, affligée. « - Je pensais que tu avais arrêté. Tu m'avais dit que tu arrêterais. Thor pense sérieusement à faire intervenir les magiciens d'Asgard tu sais ? Ils s'inquiètent.

\- Vas t'en... » lui parvient la voix étouffée de Tony. « - Je ne t'ai pas promis _à toi_. Vas t'en. »

Et une fois de plus, Steve accepte. Il s'efface de la vue de Tony, le laisse seul avec son verre et la voix moralisatrice de Jarvis qui lui brise les tympans.

Pourquoi ne s'en va-t-il pas simplement ?

.

.

Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas Steve qui est là.

C'est Natasha qui frappe à la porte, qui demande d'une voix trop hésitante pour être normale à entrer. Il refuse. Il refuse encore, il ne veut pas qu'ils le voient dans cet état.

« - On comprend Tony. »

Sa voix glisse comme du velours, elle se veut compatissante, compréhensive.

Mais bien sûr que non, elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne peut pas savoir.

« - Bonjour, Tony. »

Ça c'est _sa_ voix, celle qui vient le voir tous les jours et qu'il aimerait effacer de son esprit. Mais Steve est entré dans la pièce, Steve est le seul qui peut entrer.

« - Fais entrer Natasha. Juste une fois. S'il te plait.

\- Vas t'en. »

Il pourrait presque sentir une main caresser ses cheveux bruns. Il n'en est rien.

Il est reparti.

.

.

« - Elle est revenue. Ils reviennent tous à tour de rôle, ils attendent tous que tu te réveilles de ton sommeil, belle au bois dormant. » plaisanta doucement Steve.

Lui-même a des cernes qui s'étendent sous ses yeux, il a l'impression de survivre au café. Sa tête dodeline toute seule, s'il pouvait dormir...Dormir et ne jamais réouvrir les yeux, ne jamais se réveiller. Ne plus à avoir à entendre cette maudite voix. Ce serait une bonne idée. Pour une fois.

Alors il ignore la légère alarme de Jarvis et la porte qui finit enfin par s'ouvrir.

Avant qu'il ne sombre dans un sommeil causé par les médicaments et l'alcool, il voit une tornade rousse - et russe - blonde et brune. Et deux yeux bleus penchés sur lui.

« Vas t'en. »

.

.

« - Bonjour Tony. »

Cette fois ce n'est pas Steve. Lui il est là assis dans le fauteuil, à le regarder, inquiet. Non cette fois c'est Banner, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux et une paire de lunettes sur le nez.

« - Ça fait du bien de te revoir. Jarvis a fini par nous ouvrir. Tu as essayé de te tuer, Tony ?

\- Tony ! » proteste Steve. « - Fais une croix dessus, s'il te plait. Vis !

\- Vas t'en... » gémit-il.

Bruce pose sa main sur son front, sourit. Un peu tristement mais sourit. Et il ouvre la porte.

C'est une vraie tempête dans la pièce, Thor, Clint, Natasha, Pepper. Ils sont tous là, à l'entourer, à le serrer de leurs bras, à se plaindre, alors que Tony ne regarde que Steve.

Un murmure.

« - Vas t'en »

.

.

Il vient d'entrer dans la cuisine, il n'y a que Thor, assis sans faire de bruit.

Et Steve évidemment qui le suit, qui le suit toujours.

« - Bien le bonjour, ami Stark.

\- Bonjour. » Sa voix est presque ferme, assurée. Il tente de sourire, est accueilli par celui resplendissant de Thor. Et par la tape dans le dos de Steve, qui dévoile ses dents, heureux.

« - Tu vois ? Regardes ce qui t'attend !

\- Vas t'en. »

.

.

Il a fait une rechute.

Les Avengers sont une fois de plus venus à son chevet, et Steve aussi, évidemment. Comme s'il pouvait ne pas être là.

« - Tony. Tu sais que ses voeux auraient été que tu te portes en forme. Arrête de te détruire. _»_

Il rit. Jaune. Ou du moins tente, mais s'étouffe. Steve le secoue, rapidement succédé par Clint, qui essaye de ne garder le sourire. Mais Tony ne fait pas attention à eux, il se tourne vers le Cap', lui sourit.

« - Dis-le Tony. J'en ai besoin et toi aussi. S'il te plait. Ouvres-toi vers eux, regarde leurs visages fatigués. Ils sont là pour toi. Tony...

\- Vas t'en. _»_

.

.

Les jours ont passés et lui, il revient peu à peu à la vie. Il descend les voir, il leur parle, et il voit leurs visages s'éclairer, les sourires revenir. Avec un peu de chance, un peu de chance... Tout ira mieux.

Tout reviendra normalement.

Steve ne lui pas parlé lui. Il l'a évité, il ne l'a pas vu.

Et son regard capte un mouvement à côté de lui, alors qu'il est assis seul sur le lit. Dans le noir.

«- Dis le à voix haute. Allez. Tu peux le faire maintenant. _»_

Il ne le renvoie pas, ne lui dit pas vas t'en mais lui fait face.

" - Steve. " Une larme glisse sur sa joue, il l'efface de son pouce, continue de sourire, ou du moins se force. " Steve, vas t'en. Laisses-moi, tu sais que je vais mieux. Je peux vivre sans toi.

\- Tony... " Mais la voix n'est déjà plus qu'un murmure, il le sent. Il s'en va.

" - _Je t'aime. Tu n'existes pas."_

* * *

Ou aimer écrire des trucs tristes hein ? J'avais essayé un truc joyeux mais rien n'y faire, je n'y arrive pas. Tant pis.

Pour les messages, s'il y a des personnes qui m'en ont envoyé ici, j'ai un petit bug, je n'y accède plus. Promis je réponds dès que possible ! :)


End file.
